Original "Gehrner" Atlas
center|300px Dies ist ein original deutscher Beschreibungsatlas von Klaus Gehrner (* 1732) aus dem Jahr 1801. Er beschreibt knackig die Länder der Welt und ihrer Kontinente und steckt voller Illustrationen. __TOC__ Weltkarte 1000px|center Borealien Amerikanien center|440px Amerikanien ist ein recht großes Land in Borealien und Hauptsitz des Kennedy Reiches. Es grenzt am Westen an das Lakota Meer und bildet dort zahlreiche Lagunen, wobei sich in der Nähe einige inseln befinden, zum Beispiel Oak Island. Während es im Norden viele Wälder gibt, sind im Südosten einige Berglandschaften heimisch. Die Flora und Fauna Amerikaniens ist vielschichtig, wobei nur wenig Menschen hier leben. Dennoch haben die größeren (und doch sehr kleinen) Städte Newburyport und die Hauptstadt Brookline große Bedeutung, da der Handel und die hier geborenen Persönlichkeiten sehr bekannt und beliebt sind. Amerikanische Bürger teilen sich in vielen Gruppen auf, wie die Lakota und Narragansett Indianer, die Kelten, ehemaligen mukagenshatischen Sklaven und einigen Einwandern aus aller Welt. Die meisten der Bewohner sind Paganisten, einige Bürger sind jedoch christlich oder jüdisch orientiert. Rassismus ist dabei selten. Besonders an der Bevölkerung ist auch die sexuelle Orientierung, wobei 80 % der Bewohner bisexuell sind. Die Kultur der Bevölkerung ist international umstritten, auch wenn das naturbewusste und tolerante Zusammenleben vorbildlich ist. Ein umstrittener Brauch ist es, dass die Männer, so auch die Frauen beschnitten werden. Dabei ist dies rein freiwillig, letzteres stößt im Ausland auf harte Kritik. Noch umstrittener sind die Tieropferfeste, die besonders Veganern ein Dorn im Auge sind. Hierbei wird das Opfertier auf einem Steinaltar geschlachtet und frisch verspeist. Trotzdem wird die amerikanesische Kultur als romantisch empfunden. In Amerikanien wird hauptsächtlich Landwirtschaft betrieben. Vor allem Fischerei, noch mehr aber Jagd. Das Land exportiert die biodynamischen, wohltuenden Erzeugnisse in aller Welt. Besonders gefragt sind Hirsch, Wildschwein und Pferd aber auch exotische Tiere wie Mammuts oder Vierhornantilopen, bei denen jedoch eine spezielle Jagdquote herrscht. Die Geschichte des Landes ist sehr lang. Die erste Völkerwanderung brachte die erste Besiedlung, wobei die Menschen vermutlich aus Cambodia kamen. Später folgte die zweite Völkerwanderung aus Irland und so ging das amerikanesische Volk hevor. Ab 302 war Amerikanien einer der ersten offiziellen Staaten, ab 410 wählten erstmals der Rat einen Staatsoberhaupt. 461 wurde Arthur Dunham der erste König, nach der langen Übermacht als Königreich brach das vielversprechende System jedoch zusammen, wobei unter dem die ersten Städte entstanden. 1607 besetzten die Russen im Russisch-Amerikanesischen Krieg Amerikanien 22 Jahre, später besetzte jedoch der westliche Bushclan das Land, wobei nach dem amerikanesischen Bürgerkrieg sich der Osten abspaltete und nach blutigen Aufständen die Dixie-Confederation bildete. Später musste Amerikanien viele Kriege und Konflikte ertragen, zum Beispiel der Nordeuropakrieg oder der Kennedy-Bush Krieg. 200px|center Flagge Amerikaniens Etrurien 370px|center Etrurien ist eine große Insel südöstlich von Amerikanien. Sie liegt am Äquator, weshalb hier auch warmes Klima herrscht. trotz der Steppe wachsen hier in "grünen Oasen" Olivenbäume, Magnolien, Zypressen und viele andere Güter. Nördlich der Campi Sylphiae beginnen, Korkbäume zu wachsen. Hier liegt die Hafenstadt Ysanthe. Weiter nördlich herrschen einige Berge, die sich besonders gut zum Weinanbau eignen. Im Nordteil der Insel gibt es viele Vulkane. die haben die Erde fruchtbar gemacht und so wachsen Unmengen von Obstsorten. Seltene Pflanzen und Tiere, die es nur auf Etrurien gibt, sind das teure Sylphium, der Zwergelephant und die Vulkanantilope. Die altertümliche Bevölkerung der Insel ist durchaus traditionsbewusst und wahrlich etwas unmodern, aber durchaus hoch qualifiziert. So ist der Bildungsstandard in Etrurien sehr hoch. In den letzten Jahren wurde das strenge Kastensystem, die Sklaverei und das Wahlverbot für Frauen erst frisch abgeschafft. 80 Prozent der Bevölkerung gehört dem Paganismus an, 18 Prozent sind katholisch. Die Kultur Etruriens ist aber sehr vielschichtig und vielfältig. So sind die Musik, die Literatur, die Kunst und die Dichterei der Insel genauso wie die Kulturhochburgen Florenz und Venedig weltberühmt. Die Wirtschaft Etruriens bezieht sich auf den Export südlicher Früchte und seltener Güter. Aber vor allem der hohe Torismus in Etrurien ist für die Wirtschaft wohltuend. Jedoch in der Folge auf Umweltschäden, Minderwertigkeitsgefühle der Einheimischen und überfüllte Straßen. Etrurien wurde erst 98 schriftlich erwähnt. 420 gründeten sich die Provinzen Vulcania und Terra Oscura als unabhängige Königreiche. 510 werden viele kleine Grafschaften auf der Insel gegründet. Im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert nahm die Pest feien Lauf, was im chaotischen Etrurien besonders hart war. 1513 gründeten nach dem Seuchentod die Grafschaften Etrurien und ernennen einen Kaiser. Nun wird Etrurien moderner. Die Löhne steigen, die Städte wachsen und der Wohlstand wächst zu einem Trend heran. Doch 1789 bricht überraschend der jahrhundertlang erloschene Vulkan Vesuvio aus und richtet eine riesige Katastrophe an. Die Weingüter wurden zerstört, nur 200.000 von den früher fast eine Million Einwohnern überleben. 200px|center Etrurische Flagge Canada center|300px Canada liegt am nördlichen Rande Borealiens. Das Land hat ein kühles Klima, da es an der Nordpolarlinie liegt. Trotzdem gibt es hier viele landwirtschaftliche Produkte wie Ahornsirup oder Thermenöle. Darum ist das Land ein beliebter Touristenmagnet. Die einzige Stelle, wo es wärmer ist, ist der südlichste Süden. Hier liegen wichtige wirtschaftliche Zentren wie Toronto, Montreal, Ottawa oder auch Vancouver. Das Grasland ist hier im Süden besonders häufig, es schneit nicht mehr so oft wie im Norden. Hier gibt es auch viele Seen, in denen auch einige bekannte Flüsse wie der Yukon fließen. Im Westen sind kleinere Gebirge heimisch, wo viele Bären leben. Die Bevölkerung des Landes spricht englisch und französisch. Doch es herrschen mehr Gegensätze, als man denkt: Während im Norden die Einwohner eher traditionsbewusst christlich-evangelisch und landwirtschaftlich tätig sind, sind die Einwohner im Süden eher Manager, Verkäufer oder sonstwas und meist katholisch bzw. dem Cruor Ater angehörend. Die Kultur des Landes ist sehr der keltischen gerichtet und eher ländlich. Die canadische Holzschnitzerei bildet einen wichtigen kulturellen und wirtschaftlichen Zweig, in französischsprachigen Gebiten ähnelt die Kultur sehr der von Verdun. Bedeutende Feste in Canada sind das Holzfällerfest und der Mondabend, wobei die restlichen Feste normal christlich sind. Einziges bedeutendes Wirtschaftsgut in Canada ist der Holzexport und -import. Besonders Fichtenholz oder Buchenholz, aber auch ebenholz ist hier beliebt. Es gibt sogar riesige Plantagen von Hölzern, die ins Ausland exportiert werden. Die in Canada heimische Möbelhauskette CIKEA stellt nur canadische Holzwaren her und ist daher sehr beliebt. Canada wurde früh besiedelt. Bereits 20,000 VG hielten sich einige bronzezeitliche Völker auf, die aus Polaris stammen. Doch die heutige Bevölkerungsgruppe entstand mit der ersten Völkerwanderung aus Amerikanien und der zweiten Völkerwanderung aus Irland. Erst rund um 900 wurde Canada gegründet und später zur Republik erklärt. Fast wäre Canada Opfer spanischer Eroberer gewesen, doch die Kultur war den Seeleuten doch zu englisch. Um 1400 kamen französische Handelsleute nach Canada, um den Handel zu betreiben. Später siedelten sie sich an und bildeten die rund 20 Prozent französische Bevölkerung. Erst spät wurde das Land international anerkannt, da das Land keine Besonderheiten aufwies. Doch dann wurde der canadische Präsident von einem Serienkiller brutal zermetzelt. Die weichen Sicherheitsbedingungen wurden verschärft, Politiker aus der ganzen Welt waren zur Tat. Ab 1760 lockten die renovierten Thermen Touristen an, die noch heute regelmäßig Wintersport betreiben. 200px|center Flagge Canadas Cambodia center|300px Cambodia íst ein Kaiserreich im Südwesten Borealiens. Das Land ist recht tropisch beheimatet und auch sehr flach. Deshalb sind Strände in Cambodia selbst an Flüssen sehr oft vorkommend. Es gibt eigentlich nur wenige Städte und viele Dörfer, die meisten ziehen aber in die über 3 Millionen große Hauptstadt Ban Thai, der an den großen Haichu-Fluss grenzt. Im Tropenland finden sich viele Kulturgüter wie Kokosnüsse, Bananen oder feinstes Bamata-Holz. Nur an einer kleinen hellgrünen Stelle Cambodias wird Reis angebaut, der genaue Punkt ist verschlüsselt. Neben vielen exotischen Pflanzen gibt es hier auch genügend Tiere wie Brüllaffen oder Zackenkäfer. Die Bevölkerung Cambodias ist sehr fernöstlich orientiert. Obwohl die Meisten der Einwohner aus ländlichen Gebieten stammen, gibt es noch genügend Leute, die großartig in der Hauptstadt Karriere machen. Aber die vielen Dörfer lassen sich nicht abschaffen. 75 Prozent gehört dem Buddhismus an, der Rest ist konfessionslos oder einigen kriminellen Sekten angehörend. Letztere werden strafrechtlich verfolgt, denn laut dem Gesetzbuch von 1640 ist dies verboten. Die Kultur des Landes ist letzte Zeit sehr modern geworden, was am Erfinder und Baumeister Hikomi Naidu liegt. Er renovierte die vorher sehr kirchlich geprägte Hauptstadt um. Aus Palästen wurden Firmengebäude, aus Kerzenlichtern wurden Neonlampen und aus den Bäumen wurden Werbestangen. Wider ihrem Willen änderte sich die vorher sehr gläubige Kultur. Dennoch blieben wichtige Kulturgüter erhalten wie wichtige Schriftrollen, die harmonische Musik oder sonstwas. Wirtschaft in Cambodia wird sehr groß geschrieben. Die Bambushölzer bieten perfektes Material aber noch beliebter ist hier Stahl. Die Stahlwirtschaft in Cambodia läuft seit der Modernisierung auf Hochtouren. Meist ist aber unbekannt, wo der Stahl hergestellt wird, denn weiterverarbeitet wird es in Khmeram. Cambodia wurde als erstes Land in Borealien um etwa 40.000 VG besiedelt. Das waren vermutlich die ersten Menschen nach der harten Zeit. Vermutlich wurde schon 10.000 VG Kunst betrieben und erste Städte wurdenschon gegründet. Etwa um 90 gründeten wohl die damals noch 5000 Einwohner das Land. später und später etablierte sich das Land und ab 1400 gewannen die cambodischen Seeleute erste Anerkennung. Unter ihnen gelang auch die Entdeckung Khmerams. 1576 wurde das Land in das Kaiserreich Cambodia umbenannt. Nur wenig später gelang dem damaligen Kaiser Hojang die Handelsverträge mit anderen wichtigten Nationen, unter anderem mit dem vorigen Verbündeten Amerikanien. Diese jedoch spornten 1602-1605 den Cambodiakrieg an, in dem Anhänger des roten Drachens Tankfässer zerstörten. Seitdem passierte nichts Besonderes einschließlich der Modernisierung. 200px|center Cambodische Flagge Dixie-Confederation center|400px Die Dixie-Confederation ist ein Staatenbund (eine "Confederation") in Borealien. Während es im Osten prärienheiß und kontentinal ist, wird es weiter südlich sumpfig und feucht. Im Westen dann herrschen windige, dürre Landschaften ohne jedlichen Flüsse. Dixie ist in insgesamt 4 Staaten aufgeteilt: Louisiana, Mississippi, Texas (dort auch Hauptstadt Dallas) und Alabama. Die Bevölkerung setzt sich aus 40 Prozent streng christlicher Weißen und 60 Prozent schwarzer Sklaven, wobei die Indianerstämme gänzlich ausgerottet wurden. Die Staatsreligion in Dixie ist das strenge, calvinistische Christentum. Es gibt viele strenge Regeln, die unbedingt eingehalten sollten, bevor man hingerichtet wird. Wahrlich versteht sich die Religion als eigene Richtung, wobei Homosexualität nicht geduldet wird. Die Kultur Dixies ist sehr eigenständig. Musik und Freude am Tanz gilt hier als Sündenpfuhl. Verstöße und die Folgen, der "Reinigung von New Orleans" gab es zum Glück nicht. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil in der dixischen Kultur ist auch das Ritual des KluKluxKlans. Diese Organisation gab es schon vor der Staatsgründung. Sie ist gegen Schwule, Liberalismus und Ausländer, wobei nach der gründung Dixies der Klan legal wurde. Kritiker und entlaufene Sklaven wurden vom Klan getötet oder gezüchtigt, brennende Kreuze werden bei Eremahnten aufgestellt. Dabei ist der Klan die höchste bürgerliche Ehre. Dixie hat ungewöhnliche Wirtschaftsgüter. Zum Einen ist das land der führendste, aber auch einzigste hersteller von Dixie-Klos, die weltweit beliebt sind. Für das Klopapier wird meistens Baumwolle verwendet, das sich besonders gut für Betten eignet. Noch beliebter ist dixieländisches (Barbecue-)Fleisch sowie wertvolle Waffen aus dem Land. Das Land entstand ursprünglich im Amerikanesischen Sezessionskrieg und spaltete sich vom Mutterland Amerikanien ab. Das Mutterland gilt heute in Dixie als Erzfeind schlechthin. 1799 kam es zu einem erneutem Krieg, der zum kleinen Weltkrieg mutierte. Im Zweifrontenkrieg besetzte Dixie das amerikanesische Mutterland, da der amerikanesische Präsident das Grenzstädtchen Christchurch eroberte. Die Besatzung hielt jedoch nicht lange und schließlich musste die Dixie-Confederation den Waffenstillstandsvertrag unterzeichnen und seine Truppen abziehen. 200px|center Flagge der Dixie-Confederation Irland Irland ist eine Insel am Rande Borealiens. Oftmals wird sie mit Grossbritannien verwechselt. Die standardlandschaft ist eindeutig Wald. Über 90 Prozent Irlands ist bewaldet, sodass nur 700.000 auf "der grünen Insel" wohnen. Jedoch gibt es in Nähe der Seenlandschaft einige größere Städte wie Dublin oder Cork. Das sind aber ausnahmen. Der einzige Berg "Lodge" liegt auf der rund 2 km² großen Gefängnisinsel Ponticark. Die vielen Tiere der Insel sind vom Aussterben bedroht. Die Iren sind sehr englisch gerichtet mit einigen Ausnahmen. 96 Prozent der Bevölkerung spricht englisch, der Rest kommt aus dem französischsprachigen Canada oder aus Georgien. Rund 90 Prozent gehört dem Katholizismus an, 5 Prozent der christlich-dämonisch gerichteten Terrorkirche IRA, die gegen Ausländer und für die Sklaverei kämpft. Weitere 5 Prozent sind Protestanten, die früher übel verfolgt wurden. Irische Dichterei ist weltberühmt und hochqualifiziert. Einige Dichter wie Johnford oder Longmeare kommen aus den Waldgebieten Irlands und machten Irland berühmt. Feste feiern ist in Irland ist eine Leidenschaft. Gutmütige Feste wie der St. Getricks Day (Gedenken an den berühmten Bierbrauer Getrick Make) oder das Schaffest (Fest zur Wollförderung) aber auch Trauerfeste wie der Mahrtag (Fest zur Opferung der Schafe) sind jedes Jahr wichtig. Die Wirtschaft Irlands beschränkt sich auf Handel und Viehzucht. Jedoch sind dies beliebte Faktoren. Der Handel von Rohstoffen und Gewürzen bringt Wertvolles, die Viehzucht (vor allem Schafzucht) bringt das ausgegebene Geld wieder ein. Kritiker bezeichnen dies als "Moneywash Banking". Irland ist erst 1298 von einigen Kelten entdeckt worden. Sie trauten sich erst 1340 auf die bewäldete Insel. Damals gab es keine Dörfer, nur Wald. 1400 hatte Irland erst 50 Einwohner. Mit der Zeit aber wurde Handelswirtschaft und Landwirtschaft betrieben und dies lockte einige Engländer an, die heute mit den Kelten das irische Volk bilden. Schafzucht etablierte sich zum führenden Wirtschaftszweig. Doch 1687 kam es zu einem Bürgerkrieg. Einige nationalistische Bewohner hatten eine Terrororganisation gebildet und kämpften massiv gegen Einwanderer. Die waren etwa 20 Prozent der Bevölkerung. Trotz staatlichen Eingreifen gewann die nationale Organisation, die alle Einwanderer tötete oder vertrieb. Auch wenn die heutige IRA illegal geworden ist, gibt es genug Anhänger dieser heimlichen Sekte. 200px|center Irische Flagge Aquanopolis center|400px Aquanopolis ist eine recht junge Inselkette zwischen Amerikanien und Grossbritannien. Die Geschichte des Staates ist umstritten, ob es früher oder später die schwimmende Stadt gegeben hat. Es gibt einige Theorien. 200px|center Flagge von Aquanopolis Polaris Georgien center|400px Georgien ist ein anerkanntes Königreich in Polaris. Das Land hat ein recht eisiges Klima, das oft von Niederschlägen geplagt ist. Nur im Süden ist es angenehm warm. Etwa 73 Prozent des Festlandes ist von Gebirgen übersäht. Der längste Fluss Georgiens ist der Tolo, größter See der Wirad. Es gibt viele Tiere in Georgien, manche wie der Goldkuckuck konnten dank strengerer Tierschutzgesetze gerettet werden. Größte Städte sind die Hauptstadt Tantiagrad, Mewar, Sodthpol und Hadrel. Die Einwohner Georgiens stehen dem Keranismus bei, eine sehr komplexe Religion mit eigenen Theorien. Viele gehören aber auch dem Cruor Ater an, die Einwanderer gehören meist dem Paganismus an. Es sind zur Zeit nur wenige Ausländer heimisch. Wirtschaftlich setzt Georgien vor allem auf Export. Der Mewar-Wein ist hochgefragt und köstlich. Auch das Fleisch des Goldkuckucks ist beliebt - trotz ihrem Artenschutz sind sie extrem paarungsfähig und vergrößern ihren Bestand. Der Durchschnittsgeorgier verdient etwa 150 silberne Achter, die einzige Währung Georgiens. Namentlich wird Georgien erst im 11. Jahrhundert erwähnt, lange Zeit bleibt es ein Loch auf der Weltkarte. Am 23. Oktober 1327 wurde Georgien gegründet, vorher gab es diverse Kleinstaaten, die aber nicht anerkannt wurden. Das Reich erstreckte einige Gebiete, die dem heutigen ähnlich sahen. Um 1613 erstreckte sich das georgische Reich bis in die vintilsche Tiefebene. Die Berge boten Schutz vor dem gefürchteten russischen Reich, aber 1614 kam es anders. Da die georgische Königsgarde schwach war, ließ sich der Zar das nicht nehmen lassen. Er griff Georgien an. Nach einer Kapitulation schien alles friedlich, jedoch richteten auf russischen Befehl Kosaken-Regimenter in Tantiagrad ein grausames Massaker an. Über 80 Prozent der tantiagradischen Bevölkerung starb. Nach den Verwüstungen jedoch verbündeten sich Georgien und Buchara, um Russland zu besiegen. 1638 schließlich flohen sie. im goldenen Zeitalter versuchte man, aus Georgien ein schönes Land mit vielen Kulturgütern zu machen. 1797 schließlich tritt Georgien als letzten Standpunkt dem Kennedy Reich bei. (und tritt 1802 wieder aus) 200px|center Georgische Flagge Russland center|400px Das Zarenreich Russland ist ein sehr großes Land in Polaris. Das Land lässt sich in drei Klimazonen aufteilen. Zum Einen das sumpfige Ukrainerland, die Kornkammer Russlands und der Ort, wo die großen Städte heimisch sind. Die zweite Zone nördlich vom Wroschkal-Gebirge ist Sibirien, das fast nur von Wäldern bedeckt ist. Die Einwohner gehören meist nomadischen Stämmen an und sind stolz, dass sie viele Edelmetalle bergen. Die dritte Zone schließlich ist das Wolgagebiet südlich ihrem Namensträgerfluss. Das Gebiet hat keine Wälder, keine Felder, ledlich einige Wiesen. Das Klima ist sehr mild, weshalb die kleineren Seen ein beliebter Touristenstandort sind. Russland hat ein strenges Kastensystem. # Die Leibeigenen, die spöttisch verkauft werden und entweder durch die Geburt (Mutter ist Leibeigene) oder durch Überschuldung oder Missachtung der Gesetze den Titel tragen. # Die Bauern, die zwar nicht gerade frei sind und als abgabepfilchtige Vassalle des ortigen Fürsten dienen, aber gewisse Rechte haben und nicht verkauft werden dürfen. # Die Bürger, die Handwerker oder Arbeiter und nicht an einen Lehnherrn gebunden sind. Dafür dürfen die Landesherrn ihnen die lebensnotwendigen Arbeitsgenehmigungen entziehen. # Die Großbürger, die in der Stadt wohnen und meist wohlhabende Berufe (Arzt, Ingenieur...) haben und genug Geld besitzen, um niemanden zu gehören. # Die Adeligen, die die Vorraussetzung für das Wählerrecht oder eine millitärische Ausbildung haben und Lehnherrschaften unterteilen dürfen. # Der Zar, der als omnipotenter Oligarch des Reiches uneingeschränkte Privilegien genießt und der Chef im Hause ist. Außerhalb dieser Hierachie steht der Klerus. Die mächtige, orthodoxe Staatskirche ist wie ein Staat im Staate und direkt dem Zaren unterstellt. Die Wirtschaft Russlands ist mächtig und groß. Der Überschuss geht ins Ausland, importiert wird nichts, da Russland viele Bodenschätze hat. Diese Lagern in unterirdischen Pipelines, die per Container ins Ausland verschifft werden, wenn genug Ausbeute da ist. Russland wiurde erstmals 520 urkundlich erwähnt, als tasmanische Seemänner in dem Umfeld Odessas landeten. Um das Jahr 1200 gelangen den südlichen Mächten und Oblasten, die jahrzehntelang Krieg führten der Aufstieg. Dabei stellte sich keine Großmacht heraus. Im Jahre 1352 gelang es Jedoch Igor dem Großen von der Sibirischen Stadt Wilio aus mit Unterstützung der tundrischen Stämme den Süden Russlands zu errobern. 1473 bestieg nach dem Sturz des unterdrückenden Regimes Petr der Weiße, der einige wenigstens etwas gestellschaftlich bessere Reformen einzuführen. Im russisch-amerikanesischen Krieg war Russland am Größten und dehnte sich unglaublich aus. 1654 wurde jedoch ein verlustreicher Krieg gegen Dunkeldeutschland veranstaltet, 1674 und 1701 kam es zu zwei kurzen Kriegen gegen Britanien zur See, die zwar unblutig waren, aber doch zum ersten mal eine Gefahr für des Vielvölkerstaat des Zarenreichs darstellten. Im Jahr 1773, als Amerikanien in den Nordeuropakrieg eintrat, ging es mit der Russischen Wirtschaft entgültig den Bach runter: Geld weg, Pelze auch weg. 1785 forderten die Völker der Wakoreser, Tscherkesen, Koruiner und Obleten ihren dunkeldeutschen Eigenstaat und machten einen Aufstand. Schließlich musste der Zar ihnen recht geben, da auf dem Gebiet ihrer Stämme die wichtigsten Handeswege führen und ansonsten alles kaputt gegangen wäre. Also war der dunkeldeutsche Großstaat vollbracht. 200px|center Flagge des russischen Zarenreichs Dunkeldeutschland Dunkeldeutschland liegt am Ende des polarischen Kontinents und liegt im sogenannten Andamur-Gebiet, welches noch unerforscht ist. Das Land überzieht ein endlos braunes Grasland, das von vielen Hügeln begleitet wird. Besonders im Winter wird es hier eisig kalt, das arktische Klima ist recht unwirtlich. Die Fauna ist jedoch dem Klima perfekt angepasst. Ochsen, Mammuts, Polarfüchse, Wölfe und auch Lemminge fühlen sich hier ganz zuhause. Das Völk lebt unter freiem Himmel und im Sattel. Ihre Hauptstadt Staniliengrad ist eigentlich ein Zeitlager. Die Religion der Dunkeldeutschen ist wohl ein komplexes, paganistisches System. Kulturell ist ebenso wenig bekannt. Dabei sind Frauen nur niedrigem Status. Sie sind meist wenig wert, sogar weniger als ein Pferd. Die Kaiserin ist dabei eine Ausnahme. Letzte Zeit reisten Dunkeldeutsche sehr oft ins Ausland. Besondere Berühmtheit erlangte Horst Kawuppke, der sich in Rammstein ergangierte und Rennfahrer wurde. Die Geschichte des Landes ist noch nicht wirklich geklärt, ihre Sprache, ein Deviat des Deutschen, legt wohl nahe, dass das Volk ursprünglich aus Deutschland stammt. 1163 berichtete erstmals eine russische Expedition über das Land, in der sie das Volk als "mit Fell gekleidet und auf Pferden sitzen" beschrieben. Jahrhunderte lang blieb Dunkeldeutschland abgeschirmt vom Rest der Welt, jedoch kam es im frühen siebzehnten Jahrhundert zu einem Zwischenfall mit der Terra maligna. Die malignischen piraten stürmten auf Ostküste zu, um junge dunkeldeutsche Männer zu entführen und dortig zu missbrauchen. Sie blieben meist unverschpont, da die malignischen Waffen um weitem überlegen waren, manchmal ging es jedoch schlecht aus. 1611 versuchten sich russische Truppen an der Invasion des dunkeldeutschen Landes, die jedoch scheiterte. Stattdessen zeigte sich das dunkeldeutsche Volk mehr der Öffentlichkeit, es schuf eine eigene Flagge. Danach blieben sie aber abgeschirmt. 1740 reiste der amerikanesische Präsident F. Kennedy zum Land, um eine neue Freundschaft zu gewinnen. Tatsächlich mischte sich urplötzlich das dunkeldeutsche Reitervolk in den Borealienkrieg ein, was vor allem postitiv für das amerikanesische land war. Nach einer Invasion an der Küste Amerikaniens zog sich Dunkeldeutschland aber wieder zurück. 200px|center Dunkeldeutsche Flagge Fiskland center|350px Fiskland ist Prinzip ein Riesenfelsen umgeben von Wasser. Es gibt nur wenig Lebenszeichen, Sträucher können im vereisten Hartboden nicht wachsen, mit einer Ausnahme gibt es auch keine Flüsse. Der einzige Fluss Fisklands kann nur fließen, weil es einen unterirdischen Magmastrom besitzt und dadurch sich und das Umland (also ganz Fiskland) nicht unterkühlt. Die schrammigen Küsten Fisklands sind gefährlich und bieten kein Potential für Schiffsfahrten, nur die Küste Havnebyens bildet einen kleinen Hafen. Die einzige Stadt ist die eben genannte Hauptstadt, das Umland ist nur sehr wenig oder gar nicht besiedelt. Tiere gibt es größtens nur im Wasser, dort aber sehr viele! Mindestens was weiß ich Fische tummeln sich herum, wovon auch Pinguine profitieren, die oftmals zur Küste fliegen...ähm...schwimmen. Die Fiskdudes, die Bevölkerung der Insel, sind sehr angepasst und ernähren sich fast nur von Fisch, was sehr günstig ist. Sie angeln und fangen meist in Kanus und haben ihre eigene "Fischerreligion". Sie glauben an ihren Gott "Grön", der über das Wasser regiert und es bewegt. Das Handwerk im Lande ist sehr hochwertig. Dabei bezieht sich dies auf die Kanus und Kajaks, die sie aus Walknochen bauen und sie mit Robbenfell überziehen. Auch im Netzknüpfen und im Harpunenschnitzen sind die Fiskdudes sehr gut, es gibt neuerdings sogar kleine Kunstvereine. Der einzige wirtschaftszweig ist die Fischerei. Was erwartet man auch, es gibt seit dem Alkoholskandal keine echte Güter, Landwirtschaft ist unmöglich. Der moderne Hafen der Hauptstadt ist direkt an ein Fischverarbeitungszentrum angeschlossen, was äußerst innovativ ist. Die Geschichte Fisklands ist ungelüftet. Wahrscheinlich stammt die Bevölkerung aus Irland. Dann sind durch Erdbeben schrammige Küsten entstanden, die noch heute alle zur Weißglut bringen. 200px|center Flagge Fisklands Terra maligna Europa Rammstein center|400px Rammstein ist eine Republik, die 1612 aus dem heligen germanischen Reich hervorging und am Nordwipfel Europas liegt. Das Land ist umgeben von weiten Wäldern und einigen Großstädten. An der Küste liegen einige Fischerdörfchen, die eine eher mäßige Infrastruktur bieten, die anderswo in Rammstein besser ist. Es gibt viele Rohstoffe, es gibt große Kontraste zwischen den stickigen großstädten und den freien Wäldern. Leider ist Umweltschutz in allen 19 Provinzen kein Thema, so wird Atommüll einfach liegen gelassen. Rammsteiner sind sehr patriotisch, gelten im Ausland als arrogant. Da es weder Sozialhilfe noch rente gibt, arbeiten die Rammsteiner von Anfang an sehr hart und sind darauf sehr stolz. In den Großstädten bringt dies viel, während die Fischerdörfchen sehr arm sind. Schon gewusst...? Man kann in Rammstein schon mit 14 seinen Führerschein erwerben. Rammstein bietet, mal abgesehen von den sehr oberflächlichen Sendungen im TV, viel Kultur. Es gibt zahlreiche Burgen und Schlösser, die den damaligen Kampfgeist und Kriegstreiben der Rammsteiner symbolisiert. Ebenso blühend ist die rammsteinische Musikszene. Die zahlreichen Rockbands und Rapper sind im Ausland als auch im Inland erfolgreich, aber auch Jazz und klassische Musik findet Einklang. Rammstein öffnete sich letzte Zeit immer mehr für Ausländer, so auch in der Wirtschaft. Der Export stieg gewaltig an, größte Wirtschaftszweige sind der Waffenbau und der Bau von Fahrzeugen. Die meisten Rammsteiner sind Erwerbstätige, aber es gibt auch viele Dienstleistende. center|200px Rammsteins Flagge Frankreich center|400px Verdun center|400px Deutschland Alpinien center|400px Österreich Idiota center|400px Mukangesha center|400px Grossbritannien center|400px Steamien center|400px Samarkand Acco Acco ist eines der südlichsten Länder überhaupt. Passend dazu kann man sich Hula-Tänzerinnen, Kokosnüsse, Musik und Wonne pur vorstellen. Entsprechend ist auch das Klima: Im ganzen Land jahrein, jahraus sonnig und schön, mit gelegentlichen Regengüssen im Norden. Acco grenzt an ebendieser Grenze an zwei Staaten, Mukangesha und Samarkand. Wirtschaftlich machen sich die Accer keine grossen Sorgen, in ihrem Land besitzt jeder soviel, wie er zum Leben braucht. Trotzdem macht man grosse Gewinne, das Tourismusgeschäft ist eine wahre Goldgrube (Empfehlung der Redaktion: Gehen sie nach Acco und geniessen die einen langen Traumurlaub!). Mit Mukangesha war Acco bis jetzt bestens ausgekommen, doch das Verhältnis zwischen Acco und Samarkand wird seit tausenden von Jahren feindlich und kühl. Im 8. Jahrhundert kam es zu den sogenannten muslimischen Kreuzzügen, in denen Acco fast ganz Samarkand übernahm. Nach den christlichen Kreuzzügen wurden die muslimischen Herrscher gewschwächt, und nur ein kleines Reich an der Karakorumküste hatte noch bis 1612 Bestand. Sarine Coatlique Venezuela Peru Patagonien Cuba Caraibien Aztekenreich Annam Aruak Hier aber nich mehr :-D ---- Ozeanischer Bereich Isle of Nelas center|400px Buchara Buchara liegt in dem ozeanischen Warmgebiet und ist das kleinste Fürstentum der Welt, aber auch das einzige. Es ist eine sehr gebirgige Insel, die oftmals kaltes Klima aufweist. Es leben nur 200 Menschen hier, darunter sind 90 Adelige des Fürstentums. Städte gibt es nicht, ledlich der Hauptort Tunga mit 120 Einwohnern sowie einige verstreute Hütten im Umland gibt es hier. Der Artenreichtum ist aber umso vielfältiger. Besonders Ziegen und Komodore fühlen sich in und über den Gebirgen wohl. Die kreolisch sprechende Bevölkerung zog erst im 18. Jahrhundert in die Insel. Sie stammen ursprünglich aus Haiti und bilden heute 197 der 200 Menschen. 3 sind CIA-Gutachter aus Dixie. Der Größtteil der Bevölkerung gehört dem Paganismus an, jedoch gibt es genug Bewohner, die vom Voodoo-Kult nicht loslassen können. Wirtschaft ist in Buchara zwar kaum möglich, wird aber hochgeschätzt. Unter der Aufsicht des Fürsten werden im Fürstenhaus edle Gardinen hergestellt, die meist aus Quaggafellen bestehen. Landwirtschaft ist ebenso wenig möglich, doch es gibt einige Felder und Grasländer am Rande Bucharas. Buchara war lange Zeit unbewohnbar und unentdeckt. Erst 1698 berichteten georgische Seemannsleute von der Insel. Sie beschrieben sie sumpfig und unbewohnbar, doch trotzdem bewohnten sie 1711 die Insel. Später entdeckten kreolische Touristen aus Haiti die Insel, und sie waren recht begeistert. Trotz der Landschaft fühlten sie sich angesprochen und bewohnten und gründeten die Insel. Sie sind der Stamm der bucharischen Königsfamilie. Auch wenn bis heute keine schönen Palmen gibt, ist Buchara sehr ansehend. Mondreich Japan Midway-Inseln Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Geographie